Diferentes Personas Diferentes Navidades
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: Cuatro personajes, cuatro navidades. Cuatro Hogwarts distintos e iguales. Todos tienen algo en común, todos anhelan aquello que no tienen en ese momento. Familia, Paz, Libertad, Amor. Minerva, Frank, Harry y Lysander. Porque las Navidades en Hogwarts son increíbles, pero eso no es sinónimo de felicidad. Serie de Drabbles.
1. La Navidad debería ser en Familia

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Sólo la idea es mía.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "Cuatro Navidades" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

* * *

**"La Navidad debería ser en familia"—Minerva McGonagall.**

El árbol de Navidad es grande e imponente. Miles de luces juguetean entre sus ramas, y explosiones de dorado y plata se suceden entre el verde de sus hojas. Hay regalos apilados y envueltos en papel rojo y verde junto al abeto aunque su única función es de decoración. Minerva observa todo eso desde su posición, justo a los pies del magnífico ejemplar. Siempre ha sido alta para su edad pero en ese momento se siente pequeña y sobrepasada. Ella no quiere estar en Hogwarts. Desea más que nada volver a casa pero, por otra parte, no quiere tener que respirar ese aire de desconfianza y ligero reproche que se pasea de habitación en habitación.

Han pasado años desde que su madre ha revelado a su marido que es una bruja. Años en los que el amor prevalece pero la confianza ha menguado hasta ser una sombra de lo que una vez fue. Minerva no logra concebir cómo es posible que el amor pueda seguir realmente en esas circunstancias. Pero aunque no lo entiende, lo ve. Hay momentos en los que todo parece ser igual que antes. Como cuando mamá hace el plato favorito de su padre, cuando es el cumpleaños de su hermano Robert, el único que cumple en unas fechas en las que están todos juntos, o en primavera, cuando los ojos de sus padres se tiñen con algo parecido a la nostalgia.

Minerva sabe que se casaron entre flores.

Quiere que todo vuelva ser como cuando esos momentos eran algo habitual. Quiere que la Navidad vuelva a estar llena de risas y enormes pasteles. De besos que la asqueaban a la escasa edad de ocho años o menos. Porque para ella la Navidad es familia y por eso no le gusta estar en Hogwarts, en cierto modo lo odia y le guarda rencor a sus padres. Pero de nada le valen esos sentimientos mientras se sienta a la mesa a cenar con los profesores y los pocos alumnos que han decidido quedarse. Ni siquiera las tonterías de sus compañeros o los chistes malos del profesor Flitwick logran hacerla reír. No le llaman la atención tampoco los dulces de colores variados en los que prevalece el rojo, verde y dorado.

El profesor Dumbledore se empeña en incluirla en una conversación sobre los más recientes avances en Transformaciones pero nada le interesa. Sólo quiere que esa noche acabe para poder irse a su habitación a intentar dormir. Pero su profesor no entiende, o eso quiere hacer creer. Minerva siente una ligera desaprobación cuando se fija en su túnica roja con árboles, renos y estrellas verdes estampadas. Frunce los labios en una mueca y él se da cuenta. Se ríe, como si considerara que la opinión sobre vestimenta de una joven de dieciséis años no fuesen algo a tener en cuenta. Ciertamente no lo son, pero Minerva se siente molesta.

_La Navidad debería ser en familia_—piensa, mientras se levanta de la mesa con un escueto "He terminado".


	2. La Navidad debería ser en Paz

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Sólo la idea es mía.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "Cuatro Navidades" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.

* * *

**"La Navidad debería ser en paz"—Frank Longbottom.**

La mañana de Navidad es fría y nevada. El castillo de Hogwarts se eleva majestuoso sobre la colina. Con los techos cubiertos de polvo blanco y el lago helado a sus pies, da una imagen por la que muchos fotógrafos venderían su alma a la misma Morgana. Frank mira todo eso desde la linde del Bosque Prohibido, donde observa a los pocos chicos que se atreven a salir con ese tiempo. No entiende muy bien qué hace ahí, sólo quiere olvidarse por un tiempo del mundo.

Es su séptimo año y aún no ha decidido qué quiere hacer una vez haya dejado el colegio atrás. Además, está completamente sobrepasado por la cantidad de asignaturas que ha escogido al comienzo del año. Precisamente porque no sabe hacia dónde se dirige.

Está abstraído pensando en el futuro, cuando el repentino movimiento le llama la atención. Su compañero de curso, Claus Graham, le ve desde lo alto de la colina y le hace señas, antes de volver a entrar en el castillo. Frank se siente intrigado, y corre hasta su sala común, ya que todo el mundo parece ir a sus respectivas Casas.

Frunce el ceño cuando se encuentra con los pocos alumnos que se han quedado en las vacaciones, sentados alrededor de una radio. James Potter, un chico un año menor que él, le señala un sitio libre cerca de él. Frank se sienta y escucha. La voz femenina de Judy Clarms, reportera oficial de la WWN*, está diciendo una serie de nombres, algunos incluso conocidos.

—Edgar Bones, junto a su esposa, Lithia Bones y sus hijos, Clara y Hogward, de seis y ocho años respectivamente. Gorgona Dilws, Fendral Twist y su esposa, Milena Twist, Lina Stones y su hijo Mark Stones...—dice muchos, muchos nombres más que Frank no puede recordar. Amelia Bones, una chica de su curso, no está con el resto de Gryffindors y sólo ahora entiende por qué—. Rogamos un minuto de silencio por estas nuevas víctimas de la guerra.

Mira alrededor, observa los rostros de sus compañeros y ve un miedo y una incertidumbre que no pegan con los alegres adornos de Navidad. Las guirnaldas y muérdagos pierden importancia y el árbol de navidad, todas sus luces doradas y rojas, palidecen ante los acontecimientos. Y es entonces cuando Frank lo ve todo muy claro. Cuando la reportera enuncia entonces las pocas personas salvadas por los aurores, quienes consiguen llegar a tiempo en contadas ocasiones.

Sabe que quiere hacer eso. Sabe que quiere dedicar su vida a salvar a otros, a proteger a todos aquellos a los que aprecia. Sabe que es capaz y que está destinado a ello. Es en ese momento cuando decide que no temerá las consecuencias. Porque sabe que la Navidad no debería ser así. Tan triste, tan horrible.

_La Navidad debería ser en paz_—piensa, a la vez que se retira a su habitación, con la intención de dormir el resto del día, aunque sabe que no va a poder.

* * *

***WWN: **Wizarding Wireless Network. Cadena de radio del mundo mágico.


	3. La Navidad debería ser en Libertad

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Sólo la idea es mía.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "Cuatro Navidades" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.

* * *

**"La Navidad debería ser en libertad"—Harry Potter.**

Harry está cansado. Harto, de hecho. Ha tenido que esconderse en un rincón apartado después de la conversación con Cedric sobre el Baño de Prefectos porque no se siente capaz de manejar sus emociones en ese momento. Harry no entiende demasiado bien la conversación que ha tenido con el Hufflepuff y tampoco lo intenta. No quiere pensar en Torneos o Huevos dorados, ni tampoco en que todo lo malo le debe pasar a él. Le encantaría ser normal.

Un sentimiento de irracional resentimiento se eleva hacia Ron. Es su mejor amigo y sabe que no debería estar sintiendo eso hacia él pero no puede evitarlo. Daría lo que fuera por tener todo aquello que Ron siempre ha poseído. Una familia, una vida normal, libertad para elegir su camino...Esa es una de las cosas que Harry más añora.

Piensa en Voldemort y, a pesar de tener sólo catorce años, es consciente de que un día tendrá que enfrentarse a él y que posiblemente muera en el intento. Lo sabe, pero la protección que siente entre los muros de Hogwarts le hacen ver el momento como algo muy lejano. Aún así, cierto miedo se eleva en su espíritu. Lo siente ahí, reptando por su cuerpo. Esa sensación de ahogo y aprisionamiento.

Siente que no es libre.

Reflexiona sobre ese día. Esa Navidad. Ha pasado semanas preocupado por el baile, también está preocupado por el Torneo, y la sensación le ha acompañado durante toda la noche. Le gustaría tomar las decisiones él y no otros. Le gustaría ser uno más del montón. Sin tener que enfrentarse a dragones y señores oscuros.

Los adornos que decoran casi cada superficie del castillo parecen mirarle desde sus posiciones. Muérdago, guirnaldas de acebo, estrellas brillantes, explosiones de rojo y plata...todo parece burlarse de él. De pronto se siente solo, abandonado. Y un esclavo. Un esclavo de la vida misma y de las decisiones que otros tomaron por él. Nadie le preguntó si quiere ser el Niño-que-sobrevivió. Nadie le preguntó nunca si quiere enfrentarse a Voldemort. Ni siquiera le han preguntado si quiere participar en el Torneo, algo que se suponía que era opcional, simplemente ha pasado y nadie ha intentado remediarlo.

Libertad.

Saborea la palabra en los labios. Suena bien y también lejana. Sueña con una Navidad en la que él es libre, en la que la carga del mundo mágico no parece recaer completamente sobre sus hombros. Para él, libertad es sinónimo de felicidad. Es algo que no conoce y que no espera conocer. Se siente depresivo ante el pensamiento pero sabe que es cierto.

Sigue fantaseando con esa Navidad utópica, en la que comparte regalos con Sirius y en la que los ojos de su padrino no están nublados por la sombra de Azkaban. Es entonces cuando comprende que él tampoco es libre y se siente incluso más cercano a su padrino. Le gusta esa imagen.

_La Navidad debería ser en libertad_—piensa, a la vez que retoma su camino a la sala común.


	4. La Navidad debería ser con Ella

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Sólo la idea es mía.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "Cuatro Navidades" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.

* * *

**"La Navidad debería ser con ella"—Lysander Scamander.**

Siente que la vida ya no tiene sentido. Todos le dicen que las cosas van a arreglarse, que podrá seguir con su vida. Que a ella no le hubiese gustado verle así. Lágrimas saladas caen por sus mejillas cuando piensa en todas esas tonterías, porque sabe que no son ciertas. Sabe que nada conseguirá sacarle ese dolor apabullante y consumidor.

Desde el principio supieron que no tenían futuro. Séptimo sería su última oportunidad de estar juntos y los meses que iban pasando, rápidos, imparables, les llevaban hasta el inexorable fin de su relación. Pensaron que no tenían salida, que sus familias no lo aceptarían.

Sólo ahora Lysander ve lo estúpidos que fueron.

¿Qué no había futuro? Desde luego que lo había, sólo que ninguno de los dos fue lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar a sus respectivas familias. Piensa en su madre, que le ha apoyado enormemente desde que Melissa murió, y siente lástima de sí mismo. Habrían podido seguir, habrían podido estar juntos.

Está sentado en un escalón, apoyado contra los carámbanos de hielo que cuelgan por todos los tramos de escaleras. Escucha el barullo en el Gran Comedor. Son tan pocos en el castillo, que el eco recorre los pasillos, llevando los sonidos en el viento. Sabe que están celebrando la Navidad ahí dentro, rodeados por los doce árboles típicos de Hogwarts, por las hadas que revolotean entre sus ramas, y por decenas de diferentes dulces y juegos sorpresa. Sabe que se divierten. Lo sabe y les odia por ello. Porque no se dan cuenta de que ella ya no volverá a disfrutar de la Navidad. No les interesa saber que ya no estará con él. Ahora es cuando realmente han perdido la oportunidad de amar.

Porque ella ha muerto en un estúpido accidente, un suceso que les ha quitado todo.

Lysander mira el pequeño paquete que sujeta entre las manos heladas. Es cuadrado, envuelto en papel rojo con adornos navideños en color dorado. Inesperadamente, eso le hace sonreír. Se la imagina en la tienda, odiando cada milímetro del papel pero utilizándolo de todas formas porque sabe que a él le gustará el gesto.

Orgullosa Slytherin hasta la muerte.

El pensamiento le entristece de nuevo y siente las lágrimas pugnando por escapar, pero decide concentrarse en el regalo. Lo agita pero no hace ruido. Le da vueltas, como si la respuesta estuviese escondida entre las estrellas doradas. No puede imaginar qué es y tampoco quiere abrirlo. Se lo prometió, se lo prometieron.

—No vale abrirlo antes de que yo vuelva de las vacaciones, ¿entendido? Pasarán cosas malas si lo haces—su voz es suave y su sonrisa dulce y a la vez severa, de una forma que sólo ella es capaz de conseguir.

Es hermosa y el último recuerdo que tiene de ella. El problema es que pasaron cosas malas de todos modos y él no podrá saber jamás qué hay en el paquete.

_La Navidad debería ser con ella_—piensa, mientras se levanta del helado escalón.

* * *

Todas las viñetas han contado con un total de 499 palabras (pura casualidad, lo juro XD), sin contar disclaimer, notas de autor, ni títulos.

Espero que os hayan gustado y hasta la próxima.


End file.
